The Board
by MusicPlayer
Summary: One not can change things, if it's the right note at the right time. If it's the wrong not, well then. . . that's their problem; at least who ever wrote the note. follow Naruto in a fluffy one-shot that involves one little note


**Hey guys! I know it been awhile since I've done anything but there has been some drama going on and well. . . I got caught in the middle of it-one word-boys, sigh (sorry to any boys who read this). Um this is my first Naruto fanfic sooooo yeah. By the way this story did happen to someone I know and I just had to write this. Enjoy! **

_**Naruto POV**_

"Hey Naruto," Kiba began," it's that chick you were staring at yesterday during training."

"Huh," I said turning around to see where he was pointing at. "Oh I see now," I continued as I looked at the one, and only, Sakura Haruno. She was **THE** **BEST** looking girl here in Konoha( in my opinion at least ). She had the weirdest hair ever, but it was cool- its pink! And it's natural! Anyways she had green eyes too; not to mention she is training under Lady Tsunade, so she was amazingly smart and strong too!

"Sooooo, Naruto," Kiba began( again )," you gonna go talk to her?"

"Yeah I am! You better **BELIEVE IT!**" I said punching the air just like I always do and I was until I saw her go off with her friends. "Crap!" I yelled.

Kiba started laughing at me, if it's possible I think Akamaru(_**NA: I love Akamaru! He's just soooo cute ) **_was laughing in a weird dog-like way.

"Naruto, why don't you just use that board over there," Shikamaru said pointing at the board that his long-time girlfriend Ino was using.

"Huh, oh thanks Shikamaru!" I said running over to it.

"Oh," Ino said jumping a little," Hi Naruto, you scared me there."

"Hey umm Ino, can I ask you a question?" I said scratching the back of my head embrassed.

"Hehe, you just did," She replied giggeling, "Sure I can Naruto, what is it you want to ask?"

"Ummm how do you use this board," I said pointing at it.

"Oh this thing, you just write a short message for the person you want to see it and when they come back, which the will, they'll see it and respond to it," she explained writing her message. It read

_-Shizune_

_The Lady Hokage wishes for more sake_

_Sorry_

_-With Love_

_Ino_

"Ok thanks Ino, I think I got it now," I said picking up the orange marker and wrote

_~Sakura-Chan_

_I like you, a lot_

_Soooo if you want to go out with a MAN,_

_then meet me at Ichiraku 7pm_

_-The Ramen Lover_

I put the marker down and I walked back to Shikamaru and Kiba with a smile on my face.

_**5 minutes later**_

"**NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Sasuke growled throwing a kunai at my face, if I wasn't as fast as him I would be dead.

"HAT THE HELL SASUKE!" I yelled as he got in my face.

"What the hell is with that note on the board about?" He screamed at me pointing at the board.

"Oh that, I just wanted to ask her out. Why, you like her?" I asked him-giving him a look.

"Of course I li-no I LOVE her!" he said still angry, "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh,"

_**WITH INO AND SAKURA**_

"SAKURA!" Ino came in yelling/huffing and puffing.

"What? What is it Ino?" Sakura asked her helping her into the chair.

"It's -huff- Sasuke – puff- he and –huff- Naruto- note board –puff- fighting," she said with her hands on her knees.

Sakura threw he head back and graoned "Sasuke-kun why? Why?" Then her head snapped back to normal and she gasped "Sasuke-kun no!"

She sprinted down 3-5 flights of stairs to the first floor, tripping along the way.

_**BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Our heads snapped to wear the voice came from. It was Sakura, "What is going on here?"

"Umm Sakura," Sasuke actually trembled.

"What happened?" she repeated while putting her hands on her hips.

"Your boyfriend got jealous over a stupid note on the board," I said pointing at it.

"Is this true Sasuke-kun?" she asked turning towards him.

"Hn," he said turning his head away from the both of us. _I think he was blushing, if that's possible. I mean this __**is**__ Sasuke._

"Awwww, Sasuke-kun, that's so sweet," she said jumping up and hugging him.

"Huh?" we said together

"That's adorable! He got jealous!" she began kissing him on the cheek, " you wouldn't understand it, you're not a girl."

"Come on Sasuke, let's go out to lunch," she said pulling him towards the door.

They walked out hand in hand.

"What just happened?" I asked myself as I went go erase that stupid message from the board.

**Soooooo what did you guys think? It was kind of fluffy, but whatever. A cookie to whoever who can guess who was the person I knew in that situatiom.**

**COMMENT PLZ**

**With Love**

**Ariel**


End file.
